The History of Infinity
by Ponytail Goddess
Summary: The story of Bibidi's wrath upon the Kaioshins and one child who would change the East Kaioshin forever...
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Hello, and welcome to The History of Infinity!!! This story is set to take place before Time Can Only Tell. Why I am writing it after I started the other is already partially up is beyond me. I guess I just like to confuse the readers. Actually, it doesn't really matter which one you read first though, so I guess it's ok.  
  
Notice: This story takes place before both Majin Buu attacks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. However, my birthday is in about 11 months, so if you want to get me a killer present.(hint, hint)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The History of Infinity  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Prologue: The Beginning  
  
Light poured from the large chandelier above, brightening the room immensely. Five figures of high authority were in the large room, waiting for someone to come into the room. Waiting for some sort of news. Waiting.  
  
Shin sighed. It was going to be a long night. He was sitting on a plush sofa in the Supreme Kaio's palace, zoning out. All five Kaios had been waiting in that same room for the last seven hours. Shin viewed the scene with little interest. The South Kaio was sleeping on the opposite side of the couch he was sitting on, snoring rather loudly. The North Kaio sat in a chair across from Shin, mapping out some sort of plan to stop the pandemonium in the Northern quadrant. The Supreme Kaio was pacing up and down the room, as he had for the last seven hours, wearing the carpet thin in the area he had walk across about a million times in one night. The West Kaio paced beside him, trying to get him to sit down and calm down a bit.  
  
This was getting to be very boring. Shin hoped that it wouldn't be too much longer. They all would have to remain in that room until the child was born.  
  
The first child of the Supreme Kaio. The child would be forever be controversial. The poor kid would be the center of all terrible gossip, once the birth was publically announced. This child would always be shunned for what he/she would be. What his/her mixed blood would make the child be.  
  
The child would be half Kaio and half Majikxian. Pure blood had been mixed with purely evil blood, and it would all run through the same set of veins. Never in the recorded history of the universe had a child been composed of those two bloods. It would most likely never happen again either.  
  
With good and evil blood, what could one expect of the child? Not one person knew what to expect of the child. Would he/she grow up to be an evil enemy of the universe, or would he/she be a perfect heir to the Supreme Kaio position? At this point nobody could tell, and not knowing was driving everyone crazy. What if the Supreme Kaio's child leads to the destruction of the universe? What if he/she created a time of peace? It was mystery that was yet to be solved.  
  
A lot like the mystery of how the Supreme Kaio had fallen in love with a Majikxian in the first place. The were a very evil race of people who liked to curse people with their majik spells. They were know for cheating, stealing, killing, and doing pretty much anything that can be associated with evil and darkness.  
  
Lady Evermore was enough to scare a person away. She was a full- fledged Majikxian in every way. She was very creepy to even glance at, with her glowing silver eyes and shiny silver hair. Her skin was the palest shade of white, which made her look like she should be dead and in a casket six feet under the ground. She always wore black; nobody had ever seen her in a different color. Lady Evermore always glared at you when she walked by and never talked to anybody other than the Supreme Kaio. Shin had only seen her speak one time. She had a whispery voice. She was definantly scary in every possible way.  
  
A scream suddenly echoed through the hallway, making everyone suddenly alert. Everyone but the South Kaio that is, who just kept on sleeping as if nothing was wrong. The Supreme Kaio stared at the door now. Hoping for some news of some sort.  
  
And it suddenly came. Kibito burst through the wooden double doors and entered the room. He looked exhausted, as he had been up helping with the birth for the past seven hours. He quickly shut the doors behind him so that he could speak without anybody else overhearing.  
  
"Ok, I have good news and bad news sir."  
  
The Supreme Kaio was getting frustrated. "Well, out with it!"  
  
"Well sir, Lady Evermore just gave birth to a healthy baby girl, but sir, I'm afraid to say that she didn't make it."  
  
The Supreme Kaio's eyes enlarged and he fell to his knees. ".T-the child didn't make it.?"  
  
"No sir, the child is fine. Lady Evermore is the one who has passed on."  
  
The Supreme Kaio would hear no more of this. He ran out of the room and into the room where the deceased woman lay. The other three Kaios exchanged glances. The child had no mother? The West Kaio went and shook the South Kaio awake. Nobody knew quite what to do. They were all very curious about the new child and Lady Evermore. Kibito could sense this, and went to go get some information for the snoop Kaios. He came back with the child in his arms.  
  
"Here", he whispered, and handed the child over to Shin to hold, "He's too upset with Lady Evermore's death to hold her."  
  
Shin looked at the child curiously. All the other Kaios looked over his shoulders, trying to get a first glance at the child. She resembled Lady Evermore in just about every way. She had the pale white skin and the silvery eyes. However, the child did not glare at them like the lady. She just stared up at them all calmly, wide eyed. Shin could see curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"Kibito", the West Kaio asked, "Has the child got a name yet?"  
  
"Yes, the lady told me that she wished to name it Infinity if it was a girl."  
  
"Infinity", they all repeated, still in awe with the child. It was a nice name indeed. It suited the child well.  
  
The West Kaio obviously wanted a chance to hold her, so Shin passed handed her over to the West. He smiled, perhaps there was hope for the child being good. He hadn't seen any evil in her eyes. Since she would be raised amongst the Kaios, she would surely turn out ok.  
  
Shin was still curious though. He slipped quietly out of the room, only to see the Supreme Kaio leaning against the door across from him. Shin took a seat next to him on the floor and leaned against the wall as well. All he had needed was a glance at the Kaio's face to tell that he was in pain.  
  
*He really did love her. It is something that I will never truly understand. I just hope that he will be able to get over it and love his daughter now.*  
  
"Sir, have you seen your child yet?", he asked gently.  
  
The older Kaio looked up and over at Shin. "No, East, I haven't yet, have I?"  
  
He mustered out a tiny smile, though the pain in his eyes remained. "Perhaps I should go see her."  
  
He got up slowly and entered the waiting room again. Shin smiled. That guy had the strength to carry on; Shin could tell. He would get along fine after a while. His life would go on.  
  
And life did go on, as it always would.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok, that was the prologue. What do you think? Sorry, I couldn't think of anything to make it longer. Prologues are always kinda short anyway. It is here only to give you a little backround information. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Thanks a bunches! I'll have the 1st chapter up as soon as possible! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Babysitter

Hello, and welcome to The History of Infinity! Sorry if you get bored of hearing me say that at the beginning of just about every fanfic I write. This is where the good stuff begins. The prologue just had a bit of background information that was necessary for people to know to get a true grip on the fic. Well, that's enough babble, onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Dragon Ball Z. Bummer, huh?  
  
Author's Note: Ok, since Kaioshin's are immortal and all that good stuff, we are going to say that they age slowly as children, ok? Just thought you'd like to know.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The History of Infinity  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 1: The Babysitter  
  
Approximately 30 Earth years later.........  
  
Sunrise. The beautiful rays of the sun shined through the window of the East Kaioshin's personal office, lighting up the room.  
  
The East Kaioshin sat at his desk, drink in hand, relaxing for the first time in several weeks. His feet rested comfortably upon his desk. After tons of hard work, he finally had a few days for rest. Or at least, he hoped that the peace would last long enough for a few days of relaxation. He really needed this. His job was so very stressful and so he enjoyed this time when he could just kick back and relax.  
  
He was enjoying himself so much that he barely heard the knock at his office door.  
  
"Come in", he called out, assuming that it was his faithful bodyguard Kibito.  
  
However, he was quite surprised when the Dai Kaioshin himself walked into the room.  
  
"Good morning to you East", he said, pleasantly as always. He wore a large smile. East Kaioshin always wondered how he could always be so very jovial at all times.  
  
"And the same to you Dai Kaioshin sir", he said, instantly taking his feet off his desk and assuming a business-like position, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit sir?"  
  
"Well, I'll get right to the point East", he said, "I have to go and deal with some evil in the Southern quadrant. I need someone to watch my dear Infinity while I'm away. All of the other Kaioshins are very busy with stuff right now, and I know that this is your first free day in a long while, but would you please watch her? It'll just be for today....."  
  
East Kaioshin stared at him wide-eyed and dumbfounded. The Dai Kaioshin came to ask if he would watch his child for him?!? On his day off?!?  
  
Somehow sensing what was going through the East's mind, he added, "Please....I can't take her with me. It's very dangerous and I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
*Sheesh, he really knows how to work with guilt*  
  
"Very well then, I'll do it", the East Kaioshin said in defeat.  
  
"Here, I'll go get her."  
  
He left the room quickly. A few seconds later he came back with a small girl clutching his hand. She was about half of the East's height, perhaps a bit over half, and she stared up at him with lovely silver eyes. Three silver-haired buns went up the both sides of her head vertically. Each of the six buns had a long ponytail coming out of it. Oddly, none of the ponytails touched the others, though the three formed a small curl on each side. She wore a traditional Kaioshin gown that was modified a bit to show that she was still quite young (think of the traditional Japanese children's wear in a dark blue like the Kaioshin garb).  
  
"Infinity-chan, this is the East Kaioshin. He's going to look after you today while I am away on business. I want you to behave for him, ok?"  
  
"Yes papa-san"  
  
"Very good. I'll be back sometime before dinner. This shouldn't take very long at all"  
  
"Bye papa-san"  
  
"Bye Infinity-chan"  
  
After giving the young girl a hug and a kiss on the forehead, he headed out the door. She stared after him until the door was shut. Then she turned to the East Kaioshin.  
  
Both Kaioshin and child stared at each other for a long while. It was a very odd silence. Neither really knew what to do.  
  
BANG!!! BANG!!!  
  
The silence was broken by a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Come in", the East Kaioshin called out to the visitor.  
  
The door opened to reveal the extremely tall bodyguard Kibito. He stared down at the girl, surprised at her presence. He made her look really small.  
  
"Who is this?", Kibito asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence at last.  
  
"Kibito, this is Infinity, the daughter of the Dai Kaioshin, remember?"  
  
His eyes got big, remembering her. How had he forgotten? Well, they hadn't seen Infinity since she was a newborn. She did resemble Lady Evermore still in every way but her facial expressions. She wore a face of indifference/content self.  
  
"Infinity, this is my bodyguard Kibito"  
  
She stared up at his face, and then smiled. "Hello Kibito-san"  
  
"Hmph" was the only reply she received from him. The East Kaioshin could tell that Kibito was a bit nervous about the girl being around. That was reasonable, but she really appeared harmless.  
  
The silence then returned. The three just stood there, unsure of what to say or do.  
  
*This will never do! I will not have us all stand around like silent idiots all day until she leaves.*  
  
East broke the silence. "What do you usually do with the other Kaioshins Infinity?"  
  
"Well.....we usually play games or I work on my education and they help me with my writings and whatnot."  
  
*Hmm.....games*  
  
This gave the East Kaioshin a wonderful idea. An absolutely marvelous idea. He wouldn't even have to watch her! His day would still be free as planned!  
  
"Why don't you take Kibito with you outside and you guys can play tag or something."  
  
The little girls eye's lit up. Obviously he had made the correct game choice. She looked rather excited.  
  
Kibito, on the other hand, gave the East Kaioshin a dirty look. The Kaioshin did not react to this however. He had no mercy for Kibito what so ever.  
  
"Really?", she asked.  
  
"Yes, you two go have fun"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Kaioshin mentally groaned and slapped his forehead. Why did the child have to ask so many questions? He hated lying but it looked like he'd have to bend the truth a bit to get out of this game.  
  
"I have a few things that I need to attend to Infinity. Perhaps I will join you later when I am done."  
  
"Oh....ok", she said sadly, as if she knew he was lying. Then she got that excited look on her face again, "Come on Kibito-san, let's go!!!!!"  
  
With that said, she took him by a finger and before he could protest, they were both out the door.  
  
The East Kaioshin wasn't sure of what to think about all of this. Had she really known that he lied? She seemed to have that sneaky touch of Lady Evermore for just a second, then she turned right back into a happy child. How bizarre.  
  
The East Kaioshin dropped the topic. Now all he had to do was kick his legs back up onto his desk and continue his break. How much better could it get?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was the first chapter, sorry that it took so long to come out with. Please Review!!! Thanks a million! I'm sorry to make the East Kaioshin kinda mean, but don't worry, they get a better relationship as he watches her more often. I hope you enjoyed the fic. See you next time! 


	3. Chapter 2: The Hard Question

Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of The History of Infinity! Sorry if my little greeting gets old after you read it over and over! I'm also sorry that it took me so long to get this out. I think I have too many chapter fics going on. Three isn't that many though!  
  
Disclaimer: If you think that I own DBZ then you should be sent to the funny farm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The History of Infinity  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 2: The Hard Question  
  
The day was half over and they were still out there. The East Kaioshin watched through his window as Kibito chased Infinity around the little planet. She was amazingly fast. Just when Kibito was about to tag her, a streak of energy seemed to flow through her and she'd speed up.  
  
Poor Kibito. He'd even tried phasing out and then appearing in front of her to tag her, but she was never caught. Yes, Kibito was clever, but the child seemed to be a step ahead of him every time. Like the way she would change directions right before Kibito phased back in front of her. It was like she knew what he was doing without seeing it.  
  
She didn't seem to tire either. She just kept going and going. Nonstop. The child had much more energy than Kibito. He appeared to be tiring out, slowing down from the pace he had been going at before. Wearing down.  
  
He'd have to give Kibito a break now. They'd been at it all morning and all afternoon. Soon the Dai Kaioshin would be back and he'd have to have her settled down somewhat for him.  
  
He slowly walked to the door of his office and exited. He came to the front door and opened it. Kibito had collapsed. Infinity was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He quickly walked up to Kibito. "Are you ok Kibito? I didn't say that you had to play tag the whole time."  
  
He looks up at Shin and mutters, ".......That's all she wanted to play.......other than hide........and go seek."  
  
Shin looked up from Kibito. Where did she go? He looked all around himself. She was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Someone tapped his shoulder. He whipped around to see staring up at him. "Did you come out to play with me Mr. East Kaioshin sir?"  
  
She looked quite innocent, like she really wanted him to come and play with her. However, he couldn't. He would not suffer Kibito's fate.  
  
"Well........I thought maybe we could do something indoors. Follow me.", he instructed as he walked back towards his residence.  
  
"Oh......ok!", she said, then quickly followed him.  
  
They walked back into his office. He then pulled a chair up to the other end of his desk. She jumped up and sat in it. She was about eye- level with the table. That would never do.  
  
"Umm.....here", the East said and took down a few thick books off of the shelf that covered the entire west wall. She got up and he set the books down on her chair. When she sat back down she was at a good height with the table.  
  
"Do you like to color Infinity?", he asked, hoping in his mind that she would say yes. That would surely keep her out of his hair until the Dai showed up again.  
  
Her eyes lit up in that strange way that they did when she got excited. It was odd because they seemed to almost glow eerily. "Yes!"  
  
Shin smirked. This would work. He lifted up his hand and above it some paper and colored inks appeared. Each ink canister had a feather pin in it that was colored the same hue as the ink it was in. There were 25 colors. They landed on the desk smoothly.  
  
Her eyes grew round, as if amazed in some way. He didn't know why, they were just normal colors.  
  
"Papa-san never let me use this many inks before.........thank you Mr. East Kaioshin sir!", she said happily and then she went to work, grabbing for the red feather pen first.  
  
With her busy, the East Kaioshin reached for his daily log. Everyday he recorded his daily happenings within the book. Though there wasn't much to say about today, he would still write about it.  
  
He set to work. He wrote about all of his feelings of the day. Things were put down about Infinity and how he wished someone else could do the babysitting job. He was certain that she couldn't see, because she seemed very enthralled with her drawing, only looking away from it when she was reaching for a new color.  
  
Soon, his entry was complete. He set the book down and grabbed another off of his book shelf to read. He was just about to start in where he had left off when she suddenly stopped everything she was doing: humming, coloring, and she even dropped the pen she was using. It flopped onto the desk.  
  
He looked up to see that she was staring at him. He stared right back at her, not quite sure of what to do.  
  
*Why is she looking at me like that? It's kind of scary.*  
  
She blinked a few times then cautiously said, "........Is that why you don't like me Mr. East Kaioshin sir? Do I scare just as much as I do the other Kaioshins?"  
  
His eyes widened. Did she just read his mind?!? How long had she been in there?!?!?  
  
She continued, "They don't like me very much, none of them do. I don't know why, but I think it's because I'm evil. I can tell they don't like me, just like you don't like me."  
  
He was in shock. Why was she telling him this?!? He had no idea of what to say. At the same time a pang of guilt struck him. Nobody, including himself, had given this child a chance. They had all naturally assumed the worst, and so she felt hated and unloved.  
  
A tear fell down from her eye. She looked at him with the innocent eyes of a child. She didn't do anything, so why was she being blamed? She wanted to know why everyone feared her so for crimes that she had never committed.  
  
"C-Can you tell me why you hate me Mr. East Kaioshin?", she asked him solemnly, "Please. Then m-maybe I'll understand."  
  
He stared. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. She had put him on the spot and he felt guilty as hell. There was only one thing that he could think of to say.  
  
"I'm sorry Infinity. I........I should have given you a chance before I assumed the worst. We all should have. I'm sorry."  
  
She stared at him as if she was trying to read his face. Trying to see if what he was saying was the truth from the heart, or if it was another lie. She then smiled somewhat, as if she had seen the truth.  
  
And it was the truth. He had never thought about how the child might feel about this. She did notice things; she was not stupid. He should have known better than to be so mean to her.  
  
"I'm sorry", he repeated again, really meaning it. He would give this child the chance that the other Kaioshins had not. Yes, they had gotten off on the wrong leg, but no, it was not too late to change that. He would never look at her the same way again.  
  
"I know", she said. It was odd, since she seemed to read his emotions so well after only knowing him for a day. She could sense lying, so it was no use to lie. This made it easier on him, since he really didn't enjoy lying all that much.  
  
She grabbed up the pen she dropped and went back to her picture, as if nothing had just happened between them at all! He stared, amazed that the child's emotions could change so fast.  
  
Infinity then looked up at him, smiling a wonderful smile. "I made you a picture!", she exclaimed, and held it up for him to see.  
  
It was a beautiful, in a child-like way. It was a picture of himself, Kibito, and Infinity standing outside of the Dai Kaioshin's palace. He could tell what it was, though it was a bit distorted. That was ok. It was a very nice picture, and it had been made with love, just for him. He smiled, and took the picture from her.  
  
"Here", he said, and lifted up his arm once more. This time a picture frame appeared out of nowhere. It fell into his outstretched hand. He took it and gently placed it in the frame. He then rested the frame on his desk. "I shall treasure it for always. Thank you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Please review! Thanks a bunches! Now that he can see through the child's eyes, they will get along a lot better. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Worrying Begins

Welcome back to The History of Infinity! I'm sorry that it took so long. School, homework, etc.....that is what my life now consists of. *Gag* Talk about boring..... I wish it was still a nice summer day where I could just log on and type a few chapters without worrying about time or getting other things done first. Bummer. I need to start counting down the days till Christmas break. Well, enough of my miserable complaints, onto the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I just wanted to be clear about that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The History of Infinity  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 3: The Worrying Begins  
  
Silence. The room was filled with an odd tension as they ate their dinner. No, not over Infinity any longer, but over another fact........  
  
The Dai Kaioshin said that he would be back before dinner, and he wasn't.  
  
Shin had waited two hours to eat, waiting for her father to show up, but he never came. Finally, he had just decided that she would eat with him. And so she did.  
  
However, both child and Kaioshin were worried about his whereabouts. He had been going to defeat an evil, but the Dai Kaioshin had stated that it was going to be an easy task and he would be here before dinner. Now it was getting late and he still wasn't here.  
  
Shin looked out the window. It was dark outside. Several moons glowed, lightly illuminating the lawn. There was no sign of anybody out there. Not a soul in sight.  
  
He looked over at Infinity. She was staring out the window as well. Surely she was wondering where he was as well.  
  
"He's never late", she replied to this, not even seeming to realize that she had read his mind. Shin didn't seem to notice either and just nodded in response.  
  
Where was the great Dai Kaioshin? Had he been defeated? Had the enemy been much more powerful than he had thought? What had become of him and why hadn't he contacted Shin telepathically when he knew that he would be late?  
  
This was not like the Dai Kaioshin at all. He was a very responsible man. He always kept everyone very well informed about what was going on. Now, not knowing where he was, must certainly mean that something had happened.  
  
But what?  
  
"What do you think happened to Papa-san?" Infinity asked quietly. Her face had a worried expression upon it. He could tell by her voice that his thoughts had upset her. He hadn't meant to do that. "Do you think that he was........killed?"  
  
She looked like she was about ready to cry at this point, her silvery eyes were filled up with tears that were ready to be shead. Shin quickly got up out of his chair and walked around the table and over to her, giving her a big hug when he arrived.  
  
"No.....I can still feel his energy reading, he's still alive. I just wish I knew what has happened and why he isn't here. I'm sure he'll make it through just fine Infinity-chan."  
  
"Ok", she replied slowly, giving him a weak smile.  
  
He smiled back down at her and then walked back over to his dinner. He sat down in the velvet chair and resumed eating. He would try to contact the Dai Kaioshin mentally after he finished his meal. He would do this in private so that Infinity wouldn't get worked up if he heard any bad news.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Can I make Kibito's hair all pretty?" Infinity asked Shin when he suggested that she go and play with Kibito for a while in the house.  
  
The East Kaioshin glanced over Infinity's head to see Kibito mouthing the word "no". Shin smirked. Yes, he would owe Kibito one after all of this was over.  
  
"Sure you can Infinity. I'm sure Kibito would love that."  
  
Kibito glared at Shin. Shin just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Oh boy!!! Come on Kibito!!! I'll make your hair look like mine!!!!!" Infinity said, excited. She reached up and grabbed Kibito's thumb and started dragging him out of the office.  
  
Shin smiled. At least this would keep her mind off of her father for a little while. He liked to see her happy.  
  
*Now, onto the harder work*  
  
He quickly sat down and got comfortable in his favorite chair that sat at his large desk. He freed his mind of all mental baggage and concentrated completely on the task at hand.  
  
*Dai Kaioshin? Are you there?*  
  
Silence. He didn't even feel anybody trying to respond. He quickly tried again.  
  
*Dai Kaioshin sir? Are you ok?*  
  
Finally, he heard a low, tired voice come through. It was barely audible, but it was there and that's all that counted at the moment.  
  
*East Kaioshin! Yes, I'm ok for now. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to come back for Infinity. Would you mind watching her longer? I'm not sure how long this will take......*  
  
*No, I don't mind at all. Sir, has something went wrong?*  
  
*Yes. I came here to see what this power-hungry wizard Bibidi had been up to. He has created this thing.......Majin Buu, I think is what he calls it...... It's terribly powerful. He's using this odd creation of his to try and take over the planet Nanook, which I'm currently stationed on.*  
  
*Wow. Should I tell the other Kaioshin's about this? Do you need help?*  
  
*No, don't worry them. I'll be back as soon as I can. Has Infinity been good for you?*  
  
*Yes sir, she's been very polite.*  
  
*Good. Tell her that I send my love.*  
  
*Yes sir.*  
  
The connection was then instantly lost. Shin found himself back at his well lit office staring at the picture that Infinity had drawn for him a few hours ago.  
  
He smiled. Soon the Dai Kaioshin would be back here to pick her up and she would be relieved. That would be good.  
  
Slowly, he walked down the halls to the large living room. He grinned when he saw the sight.  
  
Kibito, with three buns on both sides of his head. A ponytail came out of each bun very neatly.  
  
*Oh dear universe!*  
  
The East Kaioshin soon found himself laughing out loud at the sight. Kibito and Infinity turned to see him doing so. Kibito blushed into an even darker crimson.  
  
Infinity suddenly smirked. "I'm glad you like Kibito's hair Mr. East Kaioshin sir. Now it's your turn!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did ya like it? Please review! Thanks. Well now, I hope that I can update this again soon. My parents seem to think that I'm addicted to the internet. Damn that issue of U.S.A. Weekend!!! I'm not allowed on as much anymore. Well, I'll update when I can. Have a nice day! 


	5. Chapter 4: The Earrings

Hola! Welcome back to The History of Infinity!!! I hope that you all will enjoy reading the latest chapter of this fic. Also, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I was surprised when I saw 5 new reviews, to say the least! Thanks again! Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Despite what you might think, I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The History of Infinity  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 4: The Earrings  
  
Shin stared into the mirror. How had he gotten himself into this? She had put his Mohawk into about 20 braids, each with a little pink bow on the end. The braids stood up, his hair defying all gravity as usual.  
  
He sighed and started to take them out one by one. He was really glad that that particular experience was over with. He had sent Kibito to go and make sure that she got a bath. Yes, he would really owe Kibito when this whole thing was over.  
  
Shin gasped as he saw what the first undone clump of hair looked like. It was......crimpy. Oh dear universe, how humiliating! Hopefully none of other Kaioshins would stop by tonight. They would not let him live this one down, that's for sure.  
  
He slowly proceeded to take them all out, one by one. His Mohawk was now frizzy, crimpy, and made him look downright spooky.  
  
"Mr. East Kaioshin sir?", he heard a small voice ask from behind him. He turned around to see Infinity standing there, decked out in her pajamas, her silvery hair was in a damp mess behind her.  
  
"Yes Infinity?"  
  
"Could you please help me brush my hair? It's so long that I can't reach it all."  
  
He looked at her. She looked so innocent. He couldn't resist that face anymore. He already felt love for her, though he had only known her for one day.  
  
"Ok"  
  
He had her sit on a footrest, while he stood up and took the brush from her and started in. He tried to do it gently, starting with the tips of her hair and working his way up. She sat perfectly still the whole time, softly humming to herself.  
  
*I cannot believe that the other Kaioshin's have treated her badly. I will have a talk with them about this soon.*  
  
He finally came to a stop, as her large amount of hair was completely combed through.  
  
"All done?", she questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She jumped up off the stool and turn around to face him. She was grinning. "Thank you Mr. East Kaioshin sir!"  
  
"Your welcome", he replied. He started to say something else, but then something caught his eye.  
  
He noticed that she was wearing a large amount of earrings. Five on each ear, to be exact. The very bottom set were pure white and seemed to be glowing. Next came a cream colored set, then a silver set, followed by a dark grayish black set. The set on the very top were the blackest black he had ever seen.  
  
"Oh, you want to know about my earrings?" She questioned, reading his mind yet again.  
  
He nodded, still looking them over. "Why do they glow like that?"  
  
"They regulate my Majikxcian blood. They'll tell you how much of it I'm using. I've never had it glow past the silver before. Papa-san says that's a good thing. He says I might be acting really evil or something if the black glows."  
  
"I see. Wow, these are quite a creation. Do you know who made them?"  
  
"Papa-san did. He wanted to know how much of it I used. I'm not allowed to take them out either."  
  
"Yes, I can see his side of this. You don't mind them, do you?"  
  
"No", she said smiling, "I like them!"  
  
He smiled. That was good that she didn't mind her powers and blood being regulated. It was probably just a safety measure, to make sure that she wasn't going to be extremely bad.  
  
She smiled. "Yep, exactly."  
  
"Do you always read peoples minds like this?" Shin asked in an almost exasperated voice, "You take the words right out of my mouth before I even say them!"  
  
"Sorry! I don't mean to! Sometimes people just think too loudly!"  
  
He couldn't help but laugh at this. It was just the idea of loud thinking that was funny. "No, it's ok. I don't mind." He said as he pulled himself together.  
  
She grinned. "So, do I get to sleep on the couch?"  
  
"No, you don't have to sleep on the couch! You can sleep in one of the guest rooms."  
  
He took her hand and led her down the hallway. She went with him willingly. They soon arrived at the door. Shin opened it. She gazed in, her eyes going large.  
  
The room was a nice room. It had a large bed in the middle and several lovely decorations in it. He had thought that she would enjoy staying in here.  
  
"Is it ok?"  
  
".......It's wonderful! Thank you for letting me stay here Mr. East Kaioshin sir!"  
  
"You're no problem at all. Now, are you ready to go to sleep?"  
  
"Yes sir." She said softly, getting into the bed carefully. She took her hair and put it so that it hung over the back of the pillow. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Mr. East Kaioshin sir?", she asked again.  
  
"Yes Infinity-chan?"  
  
"Could you tell me a bedtime story please?"  
  
He smiled yet again, something he usually didn't do too often. "Sure Infinity. A long time ago........." He started.  
  
He talked until he was positive that she was asleep. Then he silently stood up from his seat on the edge of the bed. He bent down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Infinity."  
  
With that said, he walked quietly out of the room, leaving the door cracked open slightly so that he could check on her later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review. Thanks. Well, I'm sorry that it was short. I'll try and make it longer next time. Well, have a nice day!  
  
-P.G. 


	6. Chapter 5: The Dream

Hola, and welcome back to The History of Infinity! Well, we're working our way through this fic nicely! I hope that you have enjoyed it so far! Onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: P.G.: Yes, I own it.  
  
Shin: No you don't.  
  
P.G.: I don't? *runs off crying*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The History of Infinity  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 5: The Dream  
  
Night. All was dark and calm. The cracked door suddenly opened up a bit more, allowing some light from the hallway to pour into the dark room.  
  
The East Kaioshin peered in at the girl who was asleep on the bed. All was well and peaceful. He smiled and shut the door.  
  
He was glad that she was taking this so well. After all, her father was in great danger. Hopefully he would come for her soon.  
  
Shin sighed as he opened his bedroom door and entered the room to go and get some much-needed sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shin's eyes popped open when he heard screams coming from the next room. At first he thought he was still dreaming, as his dreams usually involved some of his previously fought battles going terribly wrong. However, he soon realized that he was awake and that the sound was coming from down the hallway.  
  
Infinity.  
  
He got up so quickly that he stumbled to the door, still not quite awake enough to walk. He hastily got up off the floor, steadied himself, then started towards the screams. He flung his door open and rapidly ran down the hall as best as he could.  
  
Soon he arrived in front of her door, which was soon swiftly yanked open. He looked inside. She was screaming in her sleep, her face looking very pained and filled with worry. Tears were pouring down her shut eyes and her head flung from side to side in her state of bad dreams.  
  
Shin went towards her to wake her up, but then stopped when he noticed something. He gasped.  
  
The earrings. The very top set was glowing.  
  
The black set. The set that showed that she was using all of her Majikxcian powers to there fullest.  
  
His eyes widened and he took a step back. She had said herself that nobody had ever seen them glow black before. Would she be evil if he woke her up?!? What was happening to her?  
  
Soon he decided that he couldn't just leave her in this state. Gathering his courage, he slowly walked over to her dark figure.  
  
Just as he was about to shake her out of her sleep, her eyes popped open on her own. At the same time, the crystal clear earrings started to glow once again. Relief hit Shin's face for a mere moment.  
  
"PAPA-SAN!!! NO!!!!!" She said loudly, shaking violently as she sat up. Shin put his hand on her shoulder, only to be grabbed into a tight hug by the small shivering girl. She cried loudly into his chest.  
  
"NO!!!!! I DON'T WANT PAPA-SAN TO DIE!!!!! NO!!!!!"  
  
Trying to keep his composure, Shin attempted to comfort Infinity. "He's not dead Infinity-chan! Shhh...... I'm sure he's fine! I can feel his ki! All is well."  
  
"NO!!!!! Majin Buu is going to kill him!!!!! It is all my fault!!!!!"  
  
*Majin Buu? How does she know about Majin Buu?!?!?*  
  
He looked down at her intensely. "How did you find out about Majin Buu Infinity? Did you read my mind?"  
  
"No.......I-I saw him in m-my dream. He's going to kill papa- san........", she managed to stutter out quietly.  
  
He looked at her in the dim light. She looked very worried and still clung to him, shaking badly even though she surely knew by now that it was a dream.  
  
"Infinity-chan, it was only a dream. It will not happen."  
  
"Yes it will", she whispered. "I dreamed it, and so it will come true. Everything I dream about becomes a reality."  
  
He stared at her now. He knew that he didn't know much about this child, but this power didn't seem quite right. How was this possible? Could she possibly be that powerful as to have all of her dreams literally come true?  
  
She shook violently. "Now that I've dreamed this.........he will die. And it's all my fault too."  
  
Infinity then began to go into hysterics. All Shin could do was hold her and hope that what she said was not true...........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Please review. Sorry that it's so short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I just couldn't think of more to add onto this one. Oh well, until the next chapter.............  
  
-P.G. 


	7. Chapter 6: The Troubled Heart

Welcome back to The History of Infinity! Sorry that it has taken so long for me to put this up, but I have been hard at work on its sister story, Time Can Only Tell, which will be completed in the very near future. However, I needed a little break from it. Well, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The History of Infinity  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 6: The Troubled Heart  
  
The next morning the sun shined the same as it always did. A breeze of air that was so clean and clear that it literally sparkled as it blew. This was normal for the planet of the East Kaioshin.  
  
However, the child was no longer the same at all.  
  
Kaioshin had woken up this morning to find her outside already. She was sitting in a grassy area, staring off into nothingness. Tears glistened on her cheeks as her pain showed on her facial expressions.  
  
And there was nothing that he could do. Not one thing.  
  
He knew not what he could do for her. Earlier he had sat her at the table and put food before her, but she refused to eat. Her face had been expressionless the whole time. She had lost her vigor and spirit. She almost seemed lifeless, like a wilted flower.  
  
He cursed at himself for not knowing what else to do. Infinity was obviously taking her dream quite seriously. He wished that he could do something for her, something to help soothe her pain.  
  
Shin wandered outside now to offer her some breakfast, for she had not eaten anything since last night. Perhaps he could help her feel a little better as well.  
  
He strolled up to her slowly, not quite sure of what to expect from her. He found himself staring at the side of her face. She was pale, much paler that before. Crystalline tears were hovering in her eyes, not quite ready to be shed. She didn't acknowledge his presence at all. She just sat there as silent and still as a stone.  
  
"Infinity-chan? Would you like some breakfast dear?" He questioned quietly.  
  
The only response he got was a tiny sniffle. She just sat there calmly, a sparkling tear falling from one of her eyes.  
  
Shin fell to his knees beside her and took her hand in his. He noticed that her skin was freezing cold. Just how long had the child been out here? All night?  
  
Slowly, her head turned to face him. Her lips quivered for a mere second, then she whispered silently, "Why?"  
  
Immediately the young girl started to bawl, the pain of her father's death that was to come took her over. Her mind was filled with grief and sorrow.  
  
All Shin could do was hold her. And he did.  
  
She cried. And cried. And cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
He picked her limp figure up. It was now nearing sundown. Shin was exhausted mentally. He had felt her aching heart as she had sobbed for those many hours.  
  
*She must really have the power to make her dreams come true. No one would put this kind of mental stress upon themselves if it wasn't the truth.*  
  
Infinity had eventually worn herself out. Now she was sleeping in his arms. It was probably not a very comforting sleep, but it was sleep none the less.  
  
Shin gently got to his feet, trying not to wake her with his movements. She did not awaken. Shin sighed and walked smoothly into the building.  
  
Down the hallway he went, stopping at the doorway to her room. He pushed the door open with his foot and slowly entered. He approached her bed and tenderly set her down on the bed. He then placidly put the covers over her so that she appeared to be comfortable.  
  
"Oh dear Infinity-chan, I do hope that you feel better in the morning." He murmured to the sleeping child. He bent down and kissed her cheek before leaving the room so that she could sleep in peace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning seemed to be the same as the first. She was up before him as she had been the day before. He found her outside gazing into the sky blankly.  
  
Again she refused breakfast, though she had eaten nothing in over a day. She did, however, refuse to move from her place in the grass though. She just sat there, watching the sky as if something extremely interesting was happening in it.  
  
Shin sighed as he headed back inside, not knowing what else to do about the child's condition or behavior. *I wish there was something more that I could do.......*  
  
He pondered this for a while and could not come up with any ideas on the matter. He approached the window to look at her again. This time, however, she was no longer there.  
  
Immediately Kaioshin darted outside and walked about the planet, trying to find out where she had gone to or what she was doing now.  
  
But he could not find her.  
  
"Infinity-chan! Where are you?" He called out into the deserted planet.  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
There was no movement either. There wasn't even a slight breeze to sweep objects up lightly. All was still and solemn. This scared Kaioshin.  
  
"INFINITY!!!" He cried out again, this time with a little more force.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Now Kaioshin was scared. Where had she went off too? "INFINITY!!! INFINITY!!! ANSWER ME INFINITY!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!"  
  
However, there was no reply.  
  
"KIBITO!!!" Kaioshin called out, running to go and find his faithful bodyguard to help assist him in finding the little child.  
  
*Oh dear universe, please let her be alright!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Please review. Thanks. I'm sorry that it took nearly a month to get this out. I was working so hard on its sister story that I nearly forgot about it! I'm also sorry about this ones length. I'll do better next time, I promise. I hope you enjoyed it though. I'll try to have more up soon.  
  
-P.G. 


	8. Chapter 7: The Sorcerer’s Trick

Welcome back to The History of Infinity! I am back from my writer's block on this one and ready to continue! Here we go! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Please don't sue. I don't make any money off of this stuff.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The History of Infinity  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 7: The Sorcerer's Trick  
  
A certain darkness seemed to pass over the East Kaioshin's place. It was a feeling of uncertainty that left goosebumps upon the arms of both Kaioshin and bodyguard.  
  
The child was nowhere to be found.  
  
Shin sank to his knees, tears filling his eyes. They had looked everywhere........throughout his home, outside, etc.  
  
Everywhere.  
  
However, she was nowhere to be seen. Shin was feeling convulsions of mental pain coming on. Where had she gone?!? Was she alright? He was sick with worry.  
  
"Shin?"  
  
He cringed as he heard the soft voice of the child. Slowly, he turned around to see her standing there, looking up at him. They both stared at each other for the longest time.  
  
Finally Shin cracked, "Infinity-chan...........where have you been? I was worried!!!"  
  
With that said he went and embraced the child, holding her as his emotional stress totally sank in. He had been so worried for her well- being!  
  
However, she didn't hug back. Shin looked at her again. She was just standing there with no emotions on her face at all. His eyebrow rose. *What?*  
  
"Infinity, are you ok?" He asked her softly, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
After a few moments she nodded her head slowly, as if it was a lot of effort to do so. *How odd*, Shin thought, *She usually cannot keep quiet.*  
  
He was not convinced. "Are you sure you're ok Infinity-chan?"  
  
For a few more seconds she stood there lifelessly. Then, as if it had never happened, suddenly jumped back to life. "East Kaioshin!!! There is something I must show you!!! Come with me!!!"  
  
She grabbed his hand and gave it a few tugs anxiously. He looked at her, confused at her moods that had switched so very quickly. "Come and see what Infinity?"  
  
She smiled at him, "It's a surprise! Please come?!? Please!" She begged.  
  
Shin, unable to resist her plea, started to walk in the direction she wanted to go. The girl jumped for joy and took her lead and Kibito followed a few feet behind the two of them. She went on and on about how exciting it was and how he was going to love his surprise.  
  
It was an amazingly long walk. Shin had not expected that they would be traveling so far. He watched the scenery change, seeing trees that he did not know where even there. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining high up in the sky. He gazed at the many lovely moons in the sky as a gentle breeze blew his mohawk every which way. Yes, it was a very nice day for a stroll indeed.  
  
"Do I get a hint about this 'mystery place' Infinity-chan?" Shin asked as she pulled him along through the greenery.  
  
She smiled up at him. "Nope"  
  
He smiled back at her. The child was bringing large sums of joy into his life easily. Just walking around with her made him feel like a totally different person. He felt free from the stress of his job and more down to earth than he ever had before.  
  
Kibito was rather silent as always, walking behind them. The two people in the front could hear the grass crunching under his large feet as he trudged along. By looking at his face, you would think he wasn't having a very good time. However, Kaioshin knew that Kibito always seemed to wear his intimidating face, so he knew better than that.  
  
Up ahead was a............cave?  
  
"Kibito, I didn't know that there were caves up here." Shin stated, a bit confused. He did not remember ever seeing this cave here before. However, he didn't go this far away from his work area very often, so he might be mistaken.  
  
"I don't remember it being here either sir." Kibito quietly stated.  
  
This stumped Shin. Though he himself did not get out very often, he knew that Kibito was out here all of the time and knew this place like the back of his hand. If he didn't think that it had been here, then it probably hadn't.  
  
*Well that's weird. Caves don't just come out of nowhere.*  
  
They all stopped in front of the cave and stared inside. Shin started to enter into it, but was stopped immediately by Kibito. "It isn't safe sir. I don't know how it got here, so we should not enter."  
  
"No, it's ok", Infinity stated. "Come on, you have to meet someone in here!"  
  
Shin's eyes grew larger as she said this. "There's someone in there Infinity?!?"  
  
Nobody was supposed to be here other than Kibito and himself, with the exception of Infinity. *How did someone get here?!?!?*  
  
"I don't know", she answered, "But you must meet him!"  
  
"It is not safe", Kibito repeated in his monotone voice.  
  
"Yes it is, see?" Infinity stated, stepping into the cave before Kibito could stop here from doing so. She looked back at them from about three feet into the cave. "See? It's perfectly fine!!!"  
  
"Get out of there!" Kibito hissed, obviously upset about the whole situation.  
  
Infinity smiled. "Kibito, you are getting much to worked up over a little thing like this. Now, come on in!"  
  
She stepped forward and reached out of the cave, grabbing Shin's hand again. Gently, but with the needed force, she pulled him forward. Kibito put his hand on the East Kaioshin's shoulder so that he wouldn't be pulled in. However, he underestimated her strength. By grabbing his shoulder he was pulled in as well. The two of them stepped in at the same.  
  
And fell.  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
Shin groaned and tried to get up. He looked down. No longer where they in the cave, which explained the fall. The new area was dark and cold. He had landed on a concrete floor, which explained the pain. There was a rather musty scent about the place as well, though he couldn't see very far away from him, due to the lack of clean lighting. Infinity was standing in front of them, as she had been before, not appearing surprised at all. In fact, she was smirking.  
  
Then he noticed something else. Her black earrings, they were glowing. Why hadn't he noticed this before?  
  
"Infinity-chan, what.........?" Shin stopped talking as a little shriveled green man walked up to them and put an arm around Infinity's shoulder.  
  
"Hello East Kaioshin and bodyguard. I am Bibidi. Welcome to my humble abode."  
  
"BIBIDI?!?!? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" Shin exclaimed, wondering how he had come upon the Supreme Kaioshin's enemy.  
  
"You owe it all to me Shin", Infinity said, smirking rather crazily.  
  
"What.........what did you do to her?!?" Shin growled, knowing that he wasn't looking at the real Infinity.  
  
Bibidi simply lifted up her curled silver bangs to reveal a large black "M" on her forehead. "Meet Majin Infinity, East Kaioshin. She works for me!!!"  
  
Then, the two standing figures laughed at the pitiful East Kaioshin who was sweating with fear and surprise on the floor. Evil had just taken the upper hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review. Thanks. I'm sorry that this took so long to get out. I'll try to have the next update sooner. I hope you enjoyed it! Until the next chapter......  
  
-P.G. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Evil Ensnares

Hello, and welcome back to The History of Infinity. I'm sorry, I've been rather lazy about updating, I know. It's writer's block, too much homework, pure laziness, and having too many chapter fics out at one time. I am hoping to finish this one up soon. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The History of Infinity  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 8: The Evil Ensnares  
  
Bibidi wrapped his arm around the little girl Infinity. She had been much more helpful than her father, who had tried to kill him. However, he had taken care of the old geezer after he had seen that he had taken his daughter.  
  
A cackle came out of Bibidi's lips as he remembered how the Dai Kaioshin had looked very defeated as he saw his daughter fall to him, under his Majin spell. Yes, that had been wonderful indeed.  
  
Now he had two others quivering at his feet as well. Well, perhaps not quivering yet. The East Kaioshin seemed to be in a raw state of shock. The bodyguard was just there, his face blank. He was thinking, trying to figure out a way to solve all of this.  
  
"There is no way out of here Kibito." Bibidi stated clearly, smirking all the while. He was enjoying this all too much.  
  
Then another thought struck him as he remembered the child. He looked down at her. She was grinning, her face appearing a light gray tint in the dimly lit room. *She's still under my control...........*  
  
"Infinity, I have another job for you, my dear", he said kindly, looking down at the small girl.  
  
Immediately the heads of both the East Kaioshin and Kibito snapped up and stared, gasping with horror. After savoring the moment he continued, "Do you know of any other Kaioshins child? Wait, why of course you do........... They are the ones that hate you, the ones that think you are a monster."  
  
The reverse psychology appeared to be working because Majin Infinity's face seemed to be filling with anger at the thought of it. "Yes.........." She hissed, hate flaming into her eyes. "I remember them all too well."  
  
Mentally, Bibidi was dancing with delight. This was going to be way too easy! "Don't you think they deserve to have a taste of their own medicine? I mean, you aren't going to let them get away with all of this, are you?"  
  
She just stared at him, not knowing exactly what he was asking of her. He could tell though that she was thinking of revenge in her head. The wheels were turning quickly and she was soon smirking up at him.  
  
"You have served me well, dear Majin Infinity. Now, I will let you go and get your revenge. Kill them all!"  
  
"NO!!!" Interjected a very stunned East Kaioshin. "DO NOT LISTEN TO WHAT HE SAYS INFINITY!!! YOU DO NOT NEED REVENGE!!! IT IS BAD!!! YOU SAY YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER, SO DO NOT DO IT!!!!"  
  
The child's expression changed as she heard this. Bibidi suddenly felt his grip upon the girl becoming loose. He had to do something before she fought him off and lost her Majin form!  
  
Bibidi quickly got down on his hands and knees, kneeling on the dark, dirty floor in front of her. "He lies! The Kaioshins, they are the monsters! Think of all of the things that they have said about you when they thought you couldn't hear! Think of the way they keep their distance, as if you have a fatal disease and you might catch it! OBVIOUSLY THEY ARE THE MONSTERS!!!"  
  
He felt his grip then rest upon her easily. That had done it. He could tell that she had made up her mind. Still, however, Shin tried again to persuade her against it. "No, listen to me Infinity! They are just nervous around things that they cannot explain. They didn't mean to hurt your feelings! They-"  
  
However, she chose that moment to shoot a ki blast at him. The Kaioshin was stopped by the cement wall that was about 15 feet away. He groaned as he fell to the floor, having been caught off guard by the blast.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! THEY HAD PLENTY OF TIME TO FIGURE OUT WHO I WAS AS A PERSON AND THEY CHOSE NOT TO!!!! NOW I SHALL GO AND PAY THEM BACK FOR WHAT THEY HAVE SAID!!! THEY WILL RECEIVE THE PAIN THEY INFLICTED UPON MY HEART, EXCEPT THEY SHALL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With that said, she quickly turned away and faced Bibidi once again. "I am ready to go Bibidi."  
  
Bibidi leered. This was great. "Very well then." He replied and quickly opened up a portal that would lead back to Kaioshin-kai. From there she would be able to easily find her way to each individual Kaioshin's planet and terrorize them.  
  
Then another thought quickly struck him. "Do make this quick though, Majin Infinity. I shall have a surprise for you when you return."  
  
She nodded once, then lifelessly walked through the portal and entered her world again. He sneered as he closed the portal back up. Yes, everything was going according to his plans.  
  
Now that she was gone, he turned to his other menace. He stared at the East Kaioshin. His bodyguard was next to him, trying to help the East Kaioshin to his feet.  
  
*These two aren't worth my time. I know just what to do with them. Majin Buu!*  
  
With that thought in mind, he quickly left to go and fetch Majin Buu from the kitchen, where he was eating Bibidi's entire food supply.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tears rolled down the shadowy face of the East Kaioshin as he struggled with Kibito, trying to get up. However, his legs were saying otherwise. They felt like rubber.  
  
*How could she say and do that to me?!?*  
  
But he already knew the answer to that question. Majin Infinity was not his Infinity. Somehow this Bibidi had taken control over her. He didn't know how and he didn't know why. All Shin knew was that he was using her hatred against her, convincing her to work on his side for his cause. Tricking her by playing with her emotions.  
  
*And I couldn't stop her.*  
  
Shin clenched his teeth as he wiped away his tears as best as he could. He had tried to convince her otherwise. He truly had. Now he could only hope that the other Kaioshins would have a fair chance. He had sensed that her power level had went up as well, which was probably a part of the entire Majin upgrade.  
  
"Wait a second..........Where'd he go?!?" Kibito suddenly exclaimed, out of the blue.  
  
Shin swiftly turned and gazed in front of himself. The one that had called himself Bibidi was gone. An eerie silence filled the room.  
  
Somehow managing to suck up all of his emotions and place them aside temporarily, Shin whispered, "I don't know Kibito. But I do know one thing: If he wants the other Kaioshins dead, then I'm sure that we are no exception."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Duh, duh, duh!* Well, did you like it? Please review. Thanks. I will try to update much sooner next time. Have a good holiday season!  
  
-P.G. 


End file.
